


Should've stayed home

by Yellowspider



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowspider/pseuds/Yellowspider
Summary: Finn has a crush on Clarke and gets invited to go on a road trip with her 'family'.Aka: Finn discovers Bellarke is a thing and he should've stayed home.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake & Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 96





	Should've stayed home

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't very good but I still hope you enjoy the idea of this.

Finn hadn’t know what to expect when Clarke asked him to meet her family but it certainly wasn’t this.

You see to understand the story you have to know this, Finn had a huge crush on Clarke and he had done his research. He knew that she was rich so when she had asked him to meet her family as her friend he had dressed up nice and went for it.

When he arrived he was however not met with Abby Griffin but with two boys from his school. Jasper and Monty. 

“I think I have the wrong house" the boys just stared at him, just as he was about to check again Jasper spoke “ Clarke invited you didn’t she mate" Finn just stared “Jasper you’re making him uncomfortable! Please, come in Finn and Jasper please don’t do that terrible accent ever again!” 

About an hour later a tall guy with tattoos came in, on his arm Octavia Blake.

He had seen her around, knew that she had a very protective brother but he had never known she and Clarke were friends. 

“WHAT'S UP BITCHES!” Octavia screamed. That right there was one of the many reasons he couldn’t stand her, always so loud. 

"The sky" a voice outside replied. "Ha, ha, very funny Miller. So original too" Miller came in and gave him a look. “what’s up with the suit man?” “uhhh" Finn didn’t understand why were they all so underdressed for a weekend with Clarke Griffin.

“It’s because he thinks Abby will be here” John Murphy. A pain in the ass and one of the biggest assholes of the school. 

Everyone just laughed until Octavia spoke again. “sorry to disappoint you but Abby Griffin is not welcome here, by the way Murphy you asshole where did you leave mom and dad?” “they went to get groceries, relax little Blake!” Octavia slapped him.  
Mom and Dad?

“So Finn, tell us a little about yourself. I mean Clarke likes you enough that you’re here so.. who knows? Maybe you’ll become our friend to" Octavia grinned at him.

“ my name is Finn Collins, I go the same school as most of you and I did not expect my weekend to go like this" 

“yeah no shit man" “Shut it Murphy!” “ I'm just saying what we’re all thinking little Blake” Jasper laughs. “Finn dude, I got to be honest with you, when you came in here you looked a liiiitle lost" Jasper said using his fingers to show just how little. 

Suddenly the sound of a car can be heard. “FOOD” Screams Octavia. 

In walk Bellamy Blake and Clarke.

His arm is around her shoulders and a shopping bag hangs from his other hand.

“I'm just saying if you’re going to make fun of my movie choices you might as well have the facts straight! I like Tangled the most Bellamy! Tangled! Not Frozen!!” 

“Why? You have a desire to be her or something princess ? You know she basically owns zero shoes right?!” 

Clarke shoves him.  
They walk into the kitchen not even giving them a glance.

“Tavi, if you want food you’ll have to come get it.” “Coming!! Hey Clarke…” “ What do you want O?” “I was asking Clarke, not you Bell. Anyways Clarke did you bring gummy bears for me?” “Of course I did" Octavia came back in while throwing some of the gummy bears onto Jasper and one perfect aimed headshot at her brother who just walked out of the kitchen.

“ Hey Bell? You better not switch my music in the car because I will literally murder you and bury you body- Oh! Hey Finn.” Clarke smiled.

“ Hey boyband, why the suit?” “ Bell be nice" “Sorry princess but I had to! I mean look at him!” The rest tries to keep their laughter in but all Finn can think about is princess, like the tattoo on her wrist princess?? 

“Finn, I am going to tell you that it’s better if you go change. The places we'll be staying at won’t require a suit.” “uh, yeah sure Clarke” Finn looked a little embarrassed. “is there somewhere I can go change?” “ sure, right trough here. Bathroom is at the end of the hall!”

Then they all dissapeared into the rooms to pack he assumed. 

He changed into a shirt and some pants but they were still brand names.

He walked back out to see if he could do anything and it was chaos on the second floor to say the least. 

Octavia was running around between two rooms, packing and throwing different stuff in backpacks while Monty and Jasper smoked something and there was loud music playing to add to all the noise . 

No one really paid attention to him so he got a good look at all the rooms with open doors in the hallway.

Octavia’s room was black with lots of leather and piles and piles of stuff, the other room that she kept running to had a name tag but that just said ‘future sister in law’ so he didn’t really know what to make of that. The room had a lot of clothes and stuff and as far as he could tell it was mostly just storage space with a bed in it.

Down the hallway was a room with a sign that said ‘Miller' that just looked pretty normal, clean with a few books or clothes on a chair and desk. 

Two more doors to go, ‘the twins’ room as the sign on that door said. Looked like a tornado met a whirlwind and crashed into the room to destroy it. There was stuff everywhere and it smelled like weed. There even were some neon green signs that lit up the room.

The last room however had a sign that said ‘mom and dad’ underneath the crossed out ‘Bell’. He could clearly see the order in the room, books in neat bookshelves against the wall and the bed was made. There were no clothes on the floor or anywhere other than the closet and he thinks the bathroom floor but he’s not sure. The desk however is a mess. There is school work , books, pens, art supplies and even some left over takeout containers. On the walls is a big tapestry from some artwork he doesn’t recognize and some history posters. 

When he looks back in the hall he nearly bumps into Jasper who’s running to the bathroom. 

He’s about walk downstairs again when he sees the pictures on the wall. 

From childhood pictures to only a month ago it’s all there. 

He can see the Blakes with their mom and Clarke with her dad, he can see that Monty and Jasper don’t join the group till middle school, he can see that these people are a family. Later he wonders how he didn’t see that she loved him.

When he goes back down Clarke, Bellamy, Miller, Murphy and Lincoln already have their bags and are eating something out of a pan. 

“Where’s the toilet?” “Looks better man, through the door and then a left. I forgot we don’t have one in the bathroom” “thanks" 

Unfortunately the door that says ‘Murphy’ is closed so no peeking in that one.

He returns to the living room just in time to see Bellamy leave a quick small kiss to the tattoo on Clarkes wrist before he tells everyone to grab their bags and a bag with groceries and go to the cars.

“Finn, did you seriously bring a suitcase!? On a roadtrip??” 

everyone looked at him. “well yeah…”

“it’s alright, Finn can just go with the twins and mom and dad, then Murphy and Linctavia can come with me.” “Alright! Finn you’re with us” shouted Clarke. He got in the car while Bellamy put all their luggage in the back.

Bellamy got in the drivers seat and Clarke shouted something to Miller in the other car, then the engines were fired up and they started to drive. 

The music in their car was on full volume, some cheesy pop song that Jasper and Clarke were almost screaming the lyrics to.

Monty was tapping away on his phone while Bellamy kept his focus on driving and pretending to be annoyed at Jasper and Clarke, but even from his seat he could see the little smile he gave Clarke everytime she touched his leg so he would look over to her. 

After about 3 more hours Monty said something to Jasper and Jasper , who was in the middle seat, leaned his elbows on both front seats and shouted “you guys know bathroom breaks exist right?!!!”

Clarke turned the music down so Bellamy could reply, “who has to go you or Octavia?” “both" Jasper replied. “Do you have to go really bad?” “Bell!” “alright, alright. You’re lucky Clarke agrees with you" 

“Great! Monty you text Octavia. Thanks mom!” mom? The confusion kept getting bigger. 

To be honest he was kind of relieved they stopped because he also had to pee but was just to nervous to say anything. 

They stopped at a gas station and went inside for the bathroom and to get some more drinks.

When he came out he saw Bellamy and Clarke leaning against the hood of the car and they were a sight to be seen.

Both had leather jackets on and his arm was around her shoulder, again . They were sharing a cigarette and talking softly. He didn’t even know Clarke smoked, didn’t make her any less attractive in his eyes.

Suddenly Murphy stepped out of the shop with slushies. “How is my favorite couple doing?” “very funny Murphy. Just get in the car so we can go.”

“relax dad. Boyband isn’t even back yet so let’s just sit down and enjoy the slushies. They all sat down at a table while Bellamy went to grab some food from the car. 

When Finn sat next to Clarke the table fell silent. “uh Finn.. what are you doing?” Clarke asked. “sitting next to you?” he replied with confusion. “that’s Bellamy’s place.”

Because of the glare he got from Octavia he decided to move.

And when Bellamy set the food on the table and Clarke said “thanks babe! You’re the best!” followed by a kiss on the lips.  
He knew he should’ve just stayed home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Love♡ K.W.


End file.
